Slither
by Wario-Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT! This is between Shinimi and Perfect Cell.


**Slither**

The hallway Shinimi was in had a strong scent of hospitals. She didn't like it. It was interrupting her scent of smell badly. But she was already surrounded by the hideously ordure of her pouring sweat.

She constantly looked over her shoulder, aching her neck for snapping it around so many times.

She was in trouble…and it was the sort of trouble she doesn't like…

It was the sort of trouble she knew, exactly, she cannot win…

She heard his laugh following her from behind. She spun around, and fear struck her heart to see nothing. It was as if the air was laughing at her. Ignoring it, she tried to run farer, trying to find an exit…anything to escape through. She was that desperate, she didn't care if it was a hatch to space…

She never would have thought Cell would be chasing after her…but she was grateful she was away from Frieza's Spaceship, away from Riko and away from earth. Shinimi has stolen a space-shuttle. Now, she knew, no matter how polite yet Big-Headed has been to her in the past week, she knew he was pissed-off. She saw it in his eyes. She knew that she has crossed the line. He was a silent but deadly one, a Biological Android that was often mistaken as polite and harmless. His accent, his voice, his appearance…they all lied to her. She was finally seeing his true nature, and she didn't like it. She has been thinking wrong lately too. She was in the Punch-First, ask-questions-later mood recently. She wasn't thinking straight, and she hasn't been thinking like herself. She knew that her Fusion-Self was trying to deny her original form, but she was a proud Namekian and Saiyan Hybrid, even if she looks like one of Cell's species.

Trying to find ways to release the weighted armour on her, Shinimi ripped the Two-Horned helmet and she threw it careless onto the floor, screaming, panting. She managed to keep her balance, but her mind suddenly went blank, causing her to be light-headed and the world began to spin. If she doesn't get out of here quick…

"You can't survive this time, Death-Cell!" Cell was howling with laughter, his voice distinguished with a demented tone. She knew that he was crazy with power now, but he was enraged, lusting for blood, and it engraved his sophisticated voice like fire set upon wood, smouldering sadistically. She felt her heart suddenly began to thump in her ears when she felt his Power-Level rise. She couldn't understand how, but at least her Saiyan-Side told her he powered-up.

She looked around after she has stopped in the centre of the hallway. Several doorways led to unknown places. She didn't know what to do instantly. They all looked the same. But she had to choose quickly. The burning thrill inside of her made her decide to rush upwards. She rushed, panting, her throat blazing painfully from the vast amount of running and the lack of energy left in her. His presence somehow drained her to her knees. He had an enchanting charisma beyond her and, whether she liked it or not, she was often melted to the bones. His Perfect Form was starting to piss her off exceedingly, it was mocking her somehow. She was imperfect, and that's why he wants to get her…but also to punish.

She noted deeply to herself never call Cell 'Imperfect'…

To insult Cell as imperfect was a death sentence. Shinimi didn't care.

She reached towards the door handle desperately as she rushed towards it and slamming her body lifelessly against it from the run, she pushed the handle down and tumbled into the room. Panting and moaning to herself, she quickly slammed her foot into the door, closing it and she pushed her body against it. She stared at the floor, the balls and heel of her feet planted to the ground, trying with all her might to keep the door closed from Cell. She stood there, panting violently, swallowing her lack supply of saliva to try to satisfy her dried throat and felt herself tremble shockingly aggressively, as if she was involved with an Earthquake.

Her Fusion-Self, Death-Cell, the fusion form she created with Cell was beginning to crumble like a broken doll. Her helmet, she threw away, was burnt from Cell's psychotic Super-Kamehameha. Good thing she dodged it, but it was a narrow miss, and very lucky miss. That could have killed her alive. She stared at the end of her singed hair. Her legs trembled, finding it hard to keep her heavy weight. Her armour and metallic wings were not helping. She wished she could rip the wings off, but they were growing through her back. They seemed irremovable. Her breast-plate shivered as she panted. Cracks and chipped ends engraved in her armour made her wonder again if she really has a chance to fight against Cell. And with his power level increasing, it wasn't looking positive at all. The long, metal black boots were not shiny anymore, but dull and caked with dust and melted indents. She was still caked in mud, crispy trails of her dark-purple blood and dirt and looked more like a vagabond then Cell's 'Perfect Creation'. Her hands were shuddering uncontrollably, encrusted with dehydrated blood and dirt.

Shinimi looked up suddenly, her hand over her chest as she waited for something to happen. It has become sinisterly quiet and she waited.

She examined the room, trying to catch her breath. It was a circular room which was amazingly large. The ceiling was a huge roof of glass, showing the display of beauty in space. The darkness was invading the light, but the light constantly fought back, and she was in a room with different light settings. The walls were a dark pink colour, large amethyst lines, like cracks, scribbled all over the walls around her, like the branching veins inside of a human's body. They moved slowly, pumping something unknown around the ship. It seemed to be alive, and she felt as if she was inside the stomach of a massive monster. She sighed deeply, feeling her body ease with more breath, but she felt each nerve on the edge of jolting at anything…

Suddenly, she was blind, and without a light, panic welled in her. The light suddenly blacked-out and she held in her scream, bottling it all up inside of her. Cell wanted her to scream, she knew it.

Shinimi's entire body was sweating with tension now, her eyes darted around the room as she felt the Power-level closing in on her. She looked around, holding her breath, her ears straining for a sound, any sound.

"You poor thing," Shinimi's pupils dinted to hear Cell's voice, and unable to still see him, she panicked even more, trying to find out where he was. His voice echoed, as if his voice was projected through a microphone and blasted through speakers, his voice died away slowly and it bounced around her, never leaving her. Shinimi lowered herself down, her fists ready. "You're shivering like a poor creature…it's a shame you have angered me, I have grown to like you…immensely…" Shinimi felt a tiny breathe of coldness hit the back of her prickly neck and she felt her heart drop to realise what was going to happen. Cell stood behind her suddenly, using Instant Transmission and before Shinimi could even take a breath in, she jolted to feel his lean hand gripping onto her shoulders, forcefully, almost piercing his fingernails into the root of her neck. She forced herself to turn around, and dreaded it afterwards when she saw the towering figure of Cell, but sparks of wild-blue lightening crackled around him, the same aura as a Super-Saiyan. She bit her lip as she watched a cruel smile twisting his face. "…I created you…so you will obey!"

Shinimi tried to scream, but ended up not to when Cell leaned down and faster then an eye-blink, he swung his foot violently into the pit of Shinimi's stomach, sending her flying into the air before him. Shinimi founded herself barely able to breathe as she flew away from Cell. She looked up from her frail hair to see Cell suddenly charging up to her. Her muscles demanded action, but her entire energy was drained by Cell. She cursed herself to allow him to do such a thing, remembering him reaching over towards her, gripping her forehead hard with his freezing fingers and watching him smirk darkly, showing his perfect teeth like a psychopath. She hated the sight of watching her energy go through his had like a pipe of water. She managed to produce enough energy to levitate, but her body hunched down weakly.

"Heh…you call yourself a Perfect creation…and yet, you want to me mine and you want me to be yours…the funny thing…" She spat purple blood, staining her lips a deep-purple. She felt the inside of her cheeks bleed rapidly. Then she added cruelly "…the funny thing is…you're not my image of a Perfect Man! If you cared so much about me, you'd be protecting me rather then trying to hurt me and being obsessed with my 'outstanding' power-level!" She snarled through gritted teeth, which was painted with dark-amethyst blood. She wiped a open-palm towards Cell and she felt all of her blood and energy flow violently to the tips of her fingers, like pins-and-needles, only more ferociously. Shinimi felt her skin redden, under the rush of hatred. "I HATE YOU!" She managed to scream, not taking her eyes of him and with that, she blasted a several-metre wide beam, and blinding white light towards Cell, her rage suddenly filled her eyes. She felt this was the end of Cell as she blasted the Explosive-Demon-Beam at him. It smashed against the wall and parts of metal sprayed around Shinimi, dust and a fog of chalk blasted around the room like a whirlwind. Shinimi felt the end of her tongue produce a noise she hasn't heard before.

It was a dark laugh of triumph.

But it died instantly when she saw a figure, the same figure of Cell, standing before her, a glint in his eyes shone back at her as the end of his mouth tugged into an evil smile, a sinful victory on his face. Shinimi gasped, amazed to see that cell was not damaged. Then she realised that Cell has simply side-stepped the attack, and the blazing-hot beam passed harmlessly over his face and attacked the wall instead. Shinimi felt all of her hope drain, along with her energy. Sweat ran down freely from the line of her hair. "That…That was my only hope…" Disbelief coloured her tone as she realised the truth.

"My…" He smirked darkly as he spoke to Shinimi slowly. "What a wonderful display of dust. Congratulations, Shinimi, Dear. Now, let me reveal to you my new form. You may have noticed that I have changed, such as the beautiful display of the dancing lightening, and that my power-level has increased." He used his hands to display him Super form to her and Shinimi realised that she was staring into the eyes of her new-born nightmare. He swayed his hands slowly over his whole body, advertising his amazing power to her.

"B-Bastard! It doesn't matter! I'm going to beat you!" Shinimi chocked from above, her fists clenched. "I can't let you…"

"Let me what? Have you? Oh, come now, pet, I already own you!" A hard, mocking edge entered his voice. "I created you as my own partner in crime. And whoever rebels against their creator shall face the Ultimate terror of perfection!" Then he laughed cruelly. "And now, it's my turn!"

Shinimi watched in stunned-awe as Cell pointed a finger at her. An ear-splitting screech rose from his finger and a dark purple and white spark flashed before Shinimi. She felt her heart stop when she saw a single purple line fired straight at her, and then it was too late. "GOT YOU!" Cell yelled in thick-triumph.

At first, Shinimi felt numb when the single ray of light shot through her shoulder, through the broken armour and through her body. She held her breath, closing her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to come.

Cell used Death Ray.

Then she felt nothing but utter pain…

A howl of pain and anger rose up to fill the room and Shinimi gripped onto her shoulder desperately, seeing the dark-purple blood running out between her fingers, staining the green and black armour. Shinimi's eyes filled with rage as she held onto her injured shoulder as she saw the blood staining the palm of her hand.

Suddenly, her body betrayed her, and suddenly, she fell down towards the floor lifelessly. Shinimi saw that the danger was spinning out of the way. Cell watched with brutal eyes and a gruesome smirk as Shinimi fell in a heap of the broken wall she created not so long ago. Every inch, every vessel, every muscle, every skin-cell, every veins was clutched onto the sheer pain Cell has caused on her, and the pain stuck onto her entire body like millions of leeches. Cell cocked an eyebrow at Shinimi.

"So what's that? I thought you were going to beat me!" Cell smugly insulted Shinimi and he emitted a small devilish chuckle to himself. "Be grateful I let you survive," He added venomously. Shinimi stared beyond her, her hand holding tightly onto her injured shoulder. She gazed frightfully through her wild, strands of black hair, and she tried to reach towards Cell, using her elbows, thighs and hips. She snarled, but she couldn't think of a clever answer, so she kept herself silent. Her hair was plastered against her forehead and cheek and Shinimi reminded herself that she was grateful that it was her going through the pain, rather then her older brother Nail and her little sister Riko. Cell folded his arms over his broad chest. "Hm, I love the way you act so strong, even when you are losing. I love this picture," He splayed his hand over Shinimi, as if taking a picture of her crawling towards him urgently. "I love to…see you crawling…" He hissed through his mocking smirk, the flash of his perfect teeth flickered insultingly at her. "Slither to me, my love, slither…" She closed her eyes, panting against the ground by Cell's feet once she couldn't move any longer, the air was hot and damp around her.

She felt sudden, lean hands under her arms, and a moment later, she was being dragged up to her feet by Cell. That was when she was forced to look directly into his eyes. She saw victory spark into them and it angered her that he mocked her with that trademark side-wards smirk of his. There was a pause for a moment, and then Shinimi felt the pit of her stomach winded again. She screamed as she was tossed into the air by another powerful kick. Cell licked his lips and instantly charged towards her. Shinimi turned around, trying to swing at Cell, not accept defeat. But she missed him as he vanished before her in front of her and he ended up behind her. Smirking to himself, he seized Shinimi from behind, his muscular arms hugging her narrow waist vigorously, chocking her. Shinimi spat more blood, and she felt herself go faint, feeling the sickness violently rushing inside her gut and it hurried around in her head. She has been spinning too much in such and short amount of time. Cell hugged her hard from behind her and she was unable to move her arms. They were bone-dry, empty with nothing but pain. Her head even lolled forwards, her chin pressed against her chest and she began panting. She felt him hug her close to his body; the hardness of his armoured body surprised her. His icy-cold breastplate touched the back of Shinimi's neck, sending tongues of shock around her body. She froze in his grin. He released her with one arm, but kept his other arm holding her against his body and his hand reached for Shinimi's chin. He pinched it hard, and forced her to look at him. "Look, Petal, remember this position? Back at the Cell Games?"

Shinimi cast her mind back to the days were she was fighting with Cell in his Cell-Game Tournaments. Cell was in his second-form, and after mocking him for his form, he caught her off-guard and held her from behind. She can remember the terror in the crowd when his tail whipped out in front of her and, without hesitation, stabbed her in her chest, suckling the energy out of her greedily. She couldn't help by remember the pain he caused on her, but it was unexpectedly pleasurable for her moments later before he released her. She hated to admit it, but she wanted more of it after he released her…

"I'll…never let you win over me…dead or alive." Shinimi hissed through her bloody-lips, and narrowed her eyes furiously at Cell.

"Oh, but you are already defeated, Shinimi…" he gently ran a slender finger under her chin seductively. There was a dark silence as the gravity of Cell's words settled on Shinimi like a heavy chain-gun. "My love…you are lucky to see this thing back," He whispered against her flustered skin and with that, his tail, which was hidden behind his back under his metallic, black wings, slowly reeled itself, extending it even more and then, the yellow-stinger was staring back at her. Cell smirked evilly to himself when he saw Shinimi's frightened reaction to his long tail. "Remember, sweet-pea, I knew you would…" He rubbed his flustered face against Shinimi's cheek, their skin caressing each other and Shinimi tried to turn away, but Cell's hand held her face in place strongly. "I knew how much you liked it when I impaled it into you. I felt it in your aura. You wanted more," Shinimi said nothing, and kept her eyes away from Cell's tail. He snapped her head and sadistically forced her to face him. "Don't defy me, woman!" his voice hissed poisonously, it made Shinimi jolt at the sudden harshness of his once soft-toned voice.

"I want nothing to do with that tail or you! I'll never do what you tell me to do!" Shinimi spat blood at Cell's perfect face. He winced at it, his eyes closed instantly, as the purple blood sprayed over his clean face, like paint flickered from the brushes of a dry paint-brush. He opened his eyes and his face slowly saturated into pure-rage, but then his face twisted severely into a wicked smile. To Shinimi's horror, she heard him chuckle darkly again.

"Such a feisty spirit, that's why you attract me so much…" He opened his mouth and leaned over, trapping Shinimi into a venomous kiss. She tried to pull away from him, but the stinger of his tail rapidly rushed towards her, and the sharp point of it was only an inch away from her face when she stopped. She felt Cell's hand run down from her chin and towards her breasts. Shinimi had felt something deep inside she hasn't felt in ages…pure, utter fear. The stinger stared at her threateningly. Her eyes never left it. She allowed him to rip the breastplate she was wearing. She shuddered to feel the sudden freeze on her fluster skin.

Her broken breastplate was dropped carelessly onto the floor below then, and soon her armoured leg-wear joined moments later. Shinimi felt her head drop when she thought about what could happen next. She felt like she knew what he wanted. She has been tormented and tortured by people like Mrs. Fujikage…but Cell was going to do something to her no one has done to her. As alien as she was, he was a man, and he had the ability to do what he pleases.

His kiss moved in deeper, his tongue demanding an entrance in her mouth and he explored it desperately. Shinimi has never felt so stunned, so weak, so tired in her whole life. She couldn't let him take advantage like this…but she was frozen in her place. She couldn't move at all. Tears sat on her frail eyelashes as she tried to find ways to escape.

A quiver of lust ran sensually through him as he lifted a lean finger to brush her tumbled hair off her face.

Cell was right. She was defeated.

Shinimi squeaked in sudden-shock when Cell's hand clamped around her right breast, grinding his hips from behind wantonly. Shinimi shivered and goose-bumps increased over her skin in coldness. Shinimi began to shuffle in his grip, but stopped the instant she saw his stinger still watching her. She could only moan and watch. Cell's hand moved away from her breasts slowly. Then Cell softly stroked up her arm and viciously cupped her other breast, only covered by a black silk bra. Shinimi howled suddenly as he slowly massaged her breast. She felt fresh tears stinging hotly at the back of her eyes but could only whimper. She might have been wearing a bra, but its fragile silk did nothing to hide her cold body and her nipples thrust tormenting against it. This caught Cell's attention. Shinimi looked away from the stinger and into Cell's passionate yet eager face. During the kiss, she felt a small smile play on his lips and he pulled down her bra and revealed her tightened nipples. Shinimi cried out in panic as she saw her naked self being revealed. Cell pulled away from the kiss, a string of fresh saliva hung between Shinimi's bruised bottom lip and at the tip of Cell's tongue. He licked it away and examined her exposed chest hungrily. He bent his head down. Then his mouth was on her breast. A feverish burst of exultation shot through her, increasing moans from her and several deep bass moan from him. Shinimi held her breath. She felt the hot, silky flesh of his tongue onto her tightly hard nipples. Cell smirked as he bend down closer to her breast closely, flicking his tongue tip against her hard nipple. Immediately, Shinimi cried out to him. She felt him chuckle against her, his grip tightened around her waist.

"You wanted this…" Cell hissed huskily beside her ear. "I want it too…" Shinimi's eyes looked up to Cell, and his beautiful yet evil pink eyes stared back at her, giving her a strange fixed look. At first, he didn't do anything, but then she saw a cruel smirk twist evilly on his sinister face, his features darkened.

Shinimi began to pant breathlessly…She heard a sharp rip.

Suddenly, she felt something unexpectedly invade her from below and her head snapped up, her pupils dinted instantly and Cell licked his lips seductively at her sudden-pained face.

His tail was gone. Then she realised that her panties were ripped. He had slid his tail suddenly right into her bud and he instantly writhed it around uncontrollably. Shinimi wasn't expecting this. She felt the sudden force and screamed stridently in pain, stunned. She screamed breathlessly and her body clenched up in shock, but he thrust deeper and faster. Hearing her scream, he smirked. She trembled violently. "You're so fucking tight!" He grunted raucously, his hand groped her breast once again, his arm that was holding her against him. He laughed psychotically to the dead-air, enjoying the smouldering sensation that grew inside his lower stomach. He pulled her head to the side and pierced his teeth into her neck, eager to taste her blood again. Sharp fangs pierced her skin as blood oozed out; his lower jaw of teeth pinched every part of her neck from his mouth. Shinimi screamed in ache, trying to push away from him, but he was too strong and her arms betrayed her. He nibbled and bit hard into her neck, his hot glossy tongue soaked her running blood out and he drank it up, moaning and grunting loudly in towering thrills. Shinimi tried to pull herself away from his tail, which buried deep inside of her, each movement throbbing ache and it bolted inside of her as quick as lightening. It was pointless. Cell laughed at her attempts to escape, grabbing her waist with both of his arms and holding her against him tightly, his hips smacking into hers harder and harder, speeding up in each thrust. She felt her whole body throbbing forcefully with the masses of pain stringing inside of her, except for her lower stomach, which bubbled in sexual ecstasy as she felt her orgasm reaching closer and closer to her. Cell grunted loudly as he forced Shinimi's body to face him and he held her firmly, levitating lower away from the light and hid in the darkness with her. His powerful body loomed on top of her, taking his position of being the Master. His eyes sparked wildly in power and lust.

"Fuck…" Shinimi panted suddenly, hiding her head into Cell' neck, as it came closer to her.

Cell smirked when he heard her indrawn gasp of pain with a shock wave of stunned disbelief. His head whipped around wildly. He groaned and panted heavily, hauntingly, as if he has been running, sweat flying and spraying everywhere from his face and chin. Shinimi clenched her body up underneath him and he chuckled.

"Oh!" Shinimi gasped suddenly, feeling a sudden powerful heave inside her lower stomach and then suddenly, she knew what was going to happen. The deep, driving surge of his body within her own was all pleasure and she quivered violently, lost within the painful pleasure waves, the release of her orgasm made her tremble from head to toe, and her wild pants became short breathless gasps. Her body lifted towards him, uncontrollable pleasure and sexual desperation attacked her. She has never felt so humiliated or helpless in her life…

Burning crimson eyes snapped open sharply as Cell felt his climax hit hard in reaction to his painful game with Shinimi, voicing out a long, rasping moan of extreme pleasure, his body going numb at the intensity of his orgasm as he rode out the rest of it with a few jerky thrusts. The hellfire burning throughout his now sizzling blood erode into nothing. Cell laughed, a rich sound that rumbled in his throat as it increased in volume, bordering on the fine line to becoming insane, crimson eyes glowing vividly while he grinned psychopathically.

"My Perfect Love, you are mine…" He brushed the back of his soft, lean hand onto her cheek caringly before he gave her a few light butterfly kisses.

Shinimi felt her head faint again and this time, she was invaded with a cloak of darkness.

Then nothing…

_**Author's Notes:**__ This is entirely a one-shot. I did this when I was in such a bitter mood, I needed to do something horrendous, and here you go. If you want to have a go at me, fuck off. I have my rights to write what the heck I like. If you enjoyed it, please tell me what you think. Hopefully, I'll get more done._

_Shinimi, Slither © Wario-Girl/Salverto_


End file.
